corn_skyfandomcom-20200215-history
Card-Jitsu Snow
Section heading Card-Jitsu Snow is one of Corn Sky's most favorite games. This game is a Club Penguin original game. While playing, penguins must take on 3 Snowmen enemies: Scrap, Tank, Sly and later their walrus leader, Tusk, Sensei's former best friend and current worst enemy. The game is played on a tiled grid on a snow-covered mountain. It is very similar to that of checkers or chess. The ninja players are placed on the left side of the grid, while the snowmen are placed on the right side of the grid. Each player and snowman has a health bar. The bottom of the screen shows the player's deck of power cards. Every time a part of the grid turns blue, players have the option to move to a different spot on the grid. As players move closer to the snowmen, they can use powers on them. When a part of the grid turns red, players have the option to use a Power Card against one of the snowmen, which temporarily stuns them, and causes them to lose health. Players can also lose health, which causes them to be temporarily stuck in the snow until such time where they are revived by other players. Once a snowman has lost all of its health, it will fall and disappear. Once all the snowmen on the grid have lost their health and been defeated, the round will end. There are three rounds to beat before the match is won. In the game, your penguin will be awarded with stamps, coins, and will be given a reward to complete your Snow Ninja suit, and unlock episodes of the Card-Jitsu Saga. Once you have received the full suit by winning many matches (there is a progress bar at the end of the game), you will receive the Snow Gem. By winning against Tusk, you will be considered a full Snow Ninja. You will be awarded Tusk's Cape after you defeat him. After that, you can still play to earn rewards. Upon completing the third round with snow minions, players will have a chance at entering a special bonus round. Ninjas will have to face 4 snowmen in the bonus round. Defeating all four snowmen will earn players the Bonus Win Stamp. There are three different ways to enter the Bonus Round. One way is it to make it through all three rounds without a ninja falling to an enemy snowman. This was originally the way to enter the bonus round while it was in beta testing. Another way is to finish the third round with all ninjas having full health. Doing so will earn players the Full Health Stamp. The last way to enter the bonus round is by completing all three rounds in a certain matter of time (most of the time it is around 4 minutes and 3 seconds). The different ways to enter the bonus round are given at random and aren't in any particular order. Since Corn Sky is a member, he can win a match easily, including a bonus round, with more features like a revive power card to heal you to full health once used, and buying more power cards. Corn Sky always selects to be a snow ninja during gameplay, but sometimes he will go for water and fire. To which Corn Sky says, this was one of his favorite pastimes. Category:Corn Sky Wiki Category:Browse Category:Favorites Category:Content